


Bonding Experiment

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-03
Updated: 2008-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Bonding Experiment

Title: Bonding Experiment  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Pairing: Snape/Potter  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge: #235: Fanfic cliches: Returning to Childhood  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Fuffity fluff  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Bonding Experiment

~

Severus splashed Lily, chuckling as she sputtered.

“No fair,” she cried, grinning mischievously. “I’ll have my revenge!”

“You may try,” Severus said.

Smirking, she ducked beneath the water.

Severus looked around warily. “Lily?”

After about a minute he began to panic. “Lily!”  When she surged up behind him, he jumped.

“Ha!” she cried as she landed on his back, splashing water everywhere.

“What is going on?” Harry stood at the door, glaring. Surveying the drenched bathroom, he frowned. “Have you reverted to childhood, Severus?”

Severus and Lily smirked and, as one, splashed Harry. “Just bonding with our daughter,” Severus said.

~


End file.
